Herz eines Todessers
by MajinSakuko
Summary: Komplett! Das ist keine Romanze, in der jemand Snapes Herz erobert oder so. Es ist eine Dark Fic, kein Pairing, und es ist über einen Flashback ausgelöst durch Harry von Snapes Zeit als Todesser.


Titel: Herz eines Todessers – Sidestory zu Gegen die Zeit  
Autor: MajinSakuko  
E-Mail: MajinSakukoyahoo.de  
Editor: Persephone Lupin (fast auch schon Co-Autor)  
Beta-Reader: Persephone Lupin  
Gewidmet: Lilith11, die mir etwas Deutsch beibrachte  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, JKR alles andere  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Pairing/Main-Chara: SS, HP, LV  
Rating: R  
Genre/s: Horror, Angst, Drama  
Warnung: Dark Fic  
A/N: Das spielt (wie Gegen die Zeit) in Harrys fünftem Jahr, es ist AU, und es ist bevor Harry Snapes Denkarium sah und bevor Sirius starb.  
A/N2: Es ist wirklich dunkel; also wenn du einen sensiblen Magen hast, nicht lesen.  
Inhalt: Das ist keine Romanze, in der jemand Snapes Herz erobert oder so. Es ist eine Dark Fic, kein Pairing, und es ist über einen Flashback (ausgelöst durch Harry) von Snapes Zeit als Todesser.

* * *

Die Okklumentik-Stunden würden so nett und so witzig wie immer sein, Harry wusste das, und der Junge versuchte, die Zeit mit Willenskraft schneller vergehen zu lassen – mit wenig Erfolg. Er wusste, dass er lernen musste, Voldemort auszublocken, auch wenn nur weil Dumbledore ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte, aber Snape war einfach so... Snape; es gab keine bessere Beschreibung.

Mit schwerem Herzen klopfte Harry schließlich an die Zaubertränkeklassentür, und er betrat den Raum, nachdem er ein bekanntes, ungeduldiges "Komm rein, Potter. Verschwende nicht noch mehr Zeit als du bereits getan hast!" hörte. Als ob Harry nicht exakt pünktlich wäre.

Harry stieß die Tür auf, trat ein und sah gerade, wie Snape ein paar weitere silberne Fäden von seiner fettigen Schläfe zog. Der Professor gab die Fäden in das Denkarium, wo sie kurz herumwirbelten bevor sie sich setzten. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte Snapes Lippen, und Harry konnte nicht anders als sich fragen, was diese Erinnerungen wohl gewesen waren. Nicht, dass er es hätte herausfinden wollen. Nein, danke, die Folgen würden selbst für den mutigen Gryffindor zu grauslich sein.

"Es wird keine weitere Einladung geben, Potter", knurrte Snape, und Harry schloss schnell die Tür, den fettigen Trottel innerlich verfluchend. "Zeit ist wertvoll-"

"Zeit ist Geld", brummte Harry.

"Wie?"

"Sorry, ich wollte Sie nicht stören."

"Deine Anwesenheit alleine ist störend", murmelte Snape. "Aber nachdem du bereits... wertvolle Zeit gekostet hast, warum erklärst du nicht, was du mit 'Zeit ist Geld' meintest."

"Es ist nichts, nur ein Muggel-Sprichtwort", sagte Harry. "Können wir anfangen? Ich hab' noch Hausaufgaben, die ich gerne vorm Abendessen machen würde."

"Vielleicht wirst du das Abendessen verpassen, obwohl das bestimmt meinem Herzen-"

"Sie haben kein Herz", spie Harry leise, unglücklicherweise laut genug, dass es Snape hören konnte.

Snapes Augen funkelten mit ungekannter Emotion bevor sich seine Züge in seine übliche blanke Maske verhärteten. "Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich meine Zunge hüten – oder zumindest mein, wenn auch kaum vorhandenes, Gehirn zuerst benützen", zischte er durch zusammengebissene Zähne. "Oder ich sähe mich gezwungen, etwas zu tun, das ich wahrscheinlich später bereuen würde." Er klang allerdings keineswegs so, als würde er später irgendetwas bereuen, und es klang auch nicht so, als würde er einfach Punkte abziehen oder Strafarbeiten austeilen.

"Dann muss ich wohl erleichtert sein, dass Sie nicht an meiner Stelle sind, nicht wahr?" zischte Harry gleich zurück. Er wusste nicht, wie der Zaubertränkemeister es machte, aber irgendwie schaffte er es immer wieder, das Schlechteste in Harry zum Vorschein zu bringen, und er konnte rein gar nichts dagegen tun. Er war normalerweise nicht so heißblütig, aber bei Snape war er ständig nur Sekunden vor dem Überkochen. Ein falsches Wort von Snape und Harry ging an die Decke. Und das half nicht gerade das Bild zu verbessern, das der Slytherin vom Jungen-Der-Lebte hatte.

Harry konnte doch seine eigene Zunge nicht einfach abbeißen, um die wütenden Worte zurückzuhalten, die aus seinem Mund zu sprudeln drohten, oder? Auch wenn Snape wahrscheinlich genau das vorschlagen würde; "Tu uns allen einen Gefallen und beiß deine Zunge ab oder durchtrenne zumindest deine Stimmbänder, sodass wir nicht länger unter diesem völligen Unsinn zu leiden haben!" oder etwas in der Art. Vielleicht würde er Harry sogar sein Kräutermesser leihen oder anbieten, es selbst zu tun.

"Raus mit dir, du Idiot!" knurrte Snape, einen gelblichen, knochigen Finger auf die Türe deutend. "Falls du nichts Besseres zu tun hast, als meine äußerst wertvolle Zeit zu vergeuden, in der ich ansonsten einige delikate Zaubertränke brauen könnte, dann gehst du besser. Ich habe weder den Willen noch die Geduld mich jetzt mit deinen pubertierenden Wutausbrüchen zu beschäftigen. Geh und lies ein paar Bücher über Wut-Management Selbsthilfe, und falls das nicht hilft... halte mich nicht für verantwortlich."

Harry hatte den Verdacht, dass die 'falls das nicht hilft' Phrase in der unzensierten Version eher mit einem 'dann wirf dich vom Astronomie-Turm' endete, aber sagte das nicht laut. Er strich auch nicht heraus, dass dieses Wut-Management Buch Snape wahrscheinlich auch ganz gut täte.

Hieß es nicht, man solle einen schlafenden Drachen nicht kitzeln? Dann sollte es ziemlich offensichtlich sein, dass man einen bereits feuerspeienden besser nicht weiter erzürnt.

Harry zuckte mental mit den Schultern (zumindest wurde sein Gehirn dieses Mal nicht geplündert) und ging zur Tür.

"Oh, und eines noch", sagte Snape leise und wartete darauf, dass Harry sich wieder umwandte.

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich, als er den Lichtblitz auf sich zukommen sah; es geschah so schnell, dass er nicht einmal registrierte, wie Snape das "Legilimens" murmelte. Falls Harrys Gehirn die Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte es ihm gesagt, dass dies daher kam, weil Licht schneller war als Schall. Doch sein letzter bewusster Gedanke war, dass dies absolut unfair war, und dann bohrte sich Snape seinen Weg in seinen Verstand und grub erbarmungslos aus, was seine bestgehüteten Erinnerungen zu sein schienen.

Cedric war tot, getötet ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, nur weil er 'entbehrlich' war.

Cho küsste ihn, aber machte sich weinend wieder los.

Voldemort sagte ihm, dass er Harrys Eltern zurück ins Leben bringen könnte, aber er log.

Mrs. Longbottom gab Neville eine Kaugummiverpackung, und Harry war froh, dass seine Mutter tot war.

Umbridge zwang ihn mit ihrer speziellen Feder zu schreiben, und es tat mehr weh als Voldemorts Crucio, weil Umbridge eine der Guten sein sollte.

Der Schmerz, sowohl der physische wie auch der emotionale, war unerträglich, und Harry versuchte mit all seiner Macht, die Bilder auszusperren; sie zurückzuzwingen; Snape zum Aufhören zu bringen. Die Szenen, die durch den Zauberspruch an die Oberfläche gerissen wurden, brachten fast Tränen in seine Augen, und nur seine stählerne Entschlossenheit, nicht so tief zu sinken und ausgerechnet vor Snape zu weinen, hielt sie zurück. Er würde Snape nicht diese letzte Befriedigung verschaffen. Niemals.

Snape las den Artikel über seine und Hermiones vermeintliche geheime Affäre laut im Klassenzimmer vor und trieb ihm damit die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

Wie hatte er das tun können? Snape war sein Lehrer. Er hatte absolut kein Recht, ihn in dieser Manier zu quälen; er hatte kein Recht, ihn überhaupt zu quälen, außer vielleicht in Tests und Überprüfungen, aber das schien dem Zaubertränkemeister egal zu sein. Strafarbeiten auszugeben und meist unverdient Punkte abzuziehen war eine Sache, aber seine Position als Professor zu benutzen, um einen Schüler in aller Öffentlichkeit zu peinigen, war nicht akzeptabel.

Und dann, so plötzlich wie der Angriff begonnen hatte, war es vorbei. Harrys Atem kam in schweren Stößen und seine Stirn war von kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Ein dumpfes Pulsieren in seiner Narbe ließ seine Sicht leicht verschwimmen. Harry riss sich zusammen und kam wieder auf die Beine – wann war er hingefallen? – und starrte seinen unbeliebtesten Zaubertränkemeister dunkel an.

Wenn Harry nicht so schwer geatmet hätte, hätte er überrascht nach Luft geschnappt: Snape sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht. Seine fettigen, beinahe schulterlangen Haare hingen in zerzausten Strähnen um sein Gesicht, das noch blasser als gewöhnlich war; seine Haltung war weit weniger imposant als gewöhnlich; und seine rechte Hand presste sich krampfhaft auf seine Brust, dort wo sein Herz sein musste (wenn er denn eins hatte).

"Potter", krächzte er, um seine Fassung kämpfend. "Was hast du getan, du dummer kleiner Schwachkopf?"

"Ich hab' gar nichts getan!" rief Harry empört. "Sie waren derjenige, der mich ohne Warnung angegriffen hat! Ich hab' nur versucht, Sie auszublocken, was eher schwierig war, weil ich keine Zeit hatte mich vorzubereiten!" Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte sich nicht vorzustellen, dass es Snapes Hals sein könnte, um den sie sich schlossen. Was war los mit dem fettigen Trottel – nun, abgesehen von dem Üblichen und Offensichtlichen? Alles, was in seinem armseligen und bemitleidenswerten Leben schief ging, war automatisch Harrys Schuld – ob dies überhaupt möglich war, interessierte Snape nicht. Es schien, als wäre er überzeugt, Harrys einziger Sinn im Leben sei, Snapes eigenes unerträglich zu machen. Das Witzige daran war, dass es genau anders herum war.

"Ziel der Übung ist es, dich immer bereit zu halten! Oder glaubst du etwa, der Dunkle Lord wird bis drei zählen, dann freundlich fragen ob du fertig bist und erst dann Legilimens aussprechen?" knurrte Snape. "Du bist ein größerer Narr, als ich dir anfangs zugetraut habe", und das musste schon etwas heißen, "wenn du denkst, du könntest mit dieser Einstellung diesen Krieg gewinnen! Du versuchst es nicht einmal, geschweige denn gibst dein Bestes – und das wird das Mindeste sein, was du wirst tun müssen, Junge. Warum denkst du wohl, dass ich das hier mache? Weil es mir Freude bereitet meine Freizeit aufzugeben, um eine jämmerliche Entschuldigung eines Möchtegernhelden zu trainieren?" Harry stotterte wütend, aber Snape gab ihm nicht die Chance, etwas zu sagen. "Nein, denk mal nach! Oder besser nicht. Ich will schließlich nicht für eine Fehlfunktion in deinem Gehirn verantwortlich sein. Also werde ich dir selbst die Antwort geben: Wegen eines furchtbaren, sadistischen Witzes, der besagt, dass du die einzige Chance der Zaubererwelt bist! Aber wenn du nicht einmal meine simplen Ablenkungstaktiken durchschauen kannst, wie, was schätzt du, wirst du den Dunklen Lord überwältigen? Sag's mir, Potter, ich lächze geradezu danach es zu erfahren. V-Voldemort ist nicht so nett", Harry schnaubte, "als Person wie ICH ES BIN, egal für wie böse du mich halten magst, du hast keine Ahnung. Er wird nicht erklären, was er als nächstes tun wird!"

Harry musste widerwillig zugeben, dass Snape Recht hatte – und nicht zum ersten Mal.

"Verstehst du überhaupt, was ich dir zu sagen versuche?"

"Ja, Sir." Harry ließ seinen Kopf hängen und studierte interessiert den Steinboden.

"Warum warst du auf meinen Angriff nicht vorbereitet?"

"Weil Sie sagten-"

"Weil ich sagte, du solltest gehen", knurrte Snape; und dies war keine Frage. "Wie sehr ich deinen Gehorsam während der Zaubertrankstunden auch zu schätzen weiß, Potter, so ist dies hier, entgegen deiner Vorstellungen, kein Spiel. Würdest du Voldemort deinen Rücken zukehren, wenn er dich zum Gehen auffordert? Nein? Dachte ich mir."

"In Ordnung, ich verstehe-"

"Das bezweifle ich doch sehr", murmelte Snape leise.

"Also, jetzt noch eine Runde?" fragte Harry und bereitete sich mental schon vor für den Fall, dass Snape wieder nicht bis drei zählen würde.

"Natürlich", knurrte der Zaubertränkemeister durch zusammengepresste Zähne. Schwang da in seiner Stimme vielleicht eine Andeutung von Zweifel mit? "Aber sag mir zuerst, was du getan hast, als ich es vorhin probiert habe." Ein Leuchten lag in seinen Augen, und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er wirklich wissen wollte, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

"Wie ich vorhin schon sagte, ich habe nichts getan", antwortete der Junge mit einem Schulterzucken. "Zumindest nicht, dass ich wüsste."

Snapes Brauen zogen sich zusammen; er versuchte offensichtlich zu entscheiden, ob Harry die Wahrheit sagte oder nicht. "Na schön." Doch ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln blieb.

* * *

Wie hatte der Junge das getan? Und warum wusste er nun offensichtlich nicht, dass er überhaupt etwas getan hatte? 'Etwas' war vorhin geschehen, das war unbestreitbar. Harry hatte früher schon einmal den Zauberspruch umgedreht und in den Verstand seines Lehrers geblickt – mit peinlichen Resultaten. Aber das hier war neu. Severus hatte gefühlt was Potter erlebt hatte. Es war als ob er selbst dort gewesen wäre... als Potter; er hatte sich vernichtet gefühlt als Diggory getötet worden war; hatte gespürt wie seine Nerven zerrissen während Voldemort den Cruciatus auf den Jungen warf; hatte sich billig und benutzt gefühlt als Chang ('Igitt, sie ist eine Schülerin, um Merlins Willen!') ihn geküsst und gleich darauf geweint hatte; hatte sich mit seinem eigenen Blut versprechen fühlen, nie wieder zu lügen; hatte gemerkt wie er selbst kälter und kälter wurde, als er realisierte, dass die Welt mit jeder Minute grauer wurde, weil Umbridge böse war, obwohl sie das Dunkle Mal nicht trug; und er hatte sich sich verschließen gefühlt als sein Zaubertränkemeister ihn lächerlich machte.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass der 'schleimige Trottel' solch einen Einfluss auf den großen Harry Potter hatte? Tat es seinen Gefühlen wirklich so weh, der Witz der Klasse zu sein?

'Wie sollte ich das wissen?' dachte Severus bitter.

°°°°

"Bei zwei dann, hoffentlich wirst du jetzt ein wenig besser vorbereitet sein", sagte Snape und brachte seinen Zauberstab in Position. "Eins, zwei, Legilimens!"

Und dann war Snape wieder in seinem Gedächtnis, stöberte darin herum, wechselte zwischen zärtlich anstupsend (und ihn dadurch in falsche Sicherheit wiegend) und rücksichtslos daran zerrend durch die Schichten seiner Erinnerung. Es brannte, aber Harry zwang den Schmerz zurück. Er musste durchhalten; er musste konzentriert bleiben; er durfte die Kontrolle nicht verlieren. Und obwohl Blitze von Bildern auftauchten, war Snape nicht in der Lage, eine ganze Erinnerung an die Oberfläche zu locken. Dieses Mal gab sich Potter offensichtlich wirklich Mühe.

Als der Angriff schwächer wurde, stieß Harry mit all seiner Kraft gegen den Eindringling. Er stieß ihn aus seinem eigenen Kopf... und folgte in den Kopf des Angreifers.

Es war anders als das erste Mal. Es war kein kurzes Aufblitzen von ungeordneten Erlebnissen; dies war eine ganze Erinnerung.

Es war ungefähr wie Dumbledores Denkarium, außer dass Harry sich nicht im Zaubereiministerium wieder fand, sondern an einem weitaus dunkleren Ort. Es war ein Kerker, aber im Gegensatz zu denen in Hogwarts schien dieser Kerker direkt aus einem mittelalterlichen Schloss zu stammen, voller Ketten, Handschellen und einigen Folterinstrumenten. Der Steinboden war blutverschmiert, doch die Geräte aus Eisen waren es nicht; ob nun weil sie gründlich gereinigt worden waren (mit Gedanken an die Hygiene für das nächste Opfer) oder weil sie überwiegend für Einschüchterungszwecke benutzt wurden, wusste Harry nicht, aber er hoffte das letztere. Die rauen Steinwände waren hoch, aber sie hatten keine Fenster; die einzige Lichtquelle war ein kleines magisches Feuer, das mitten in der Luft schwebte. Ohne das Feuer (und dem Fakt, dass es sich hierbei um eine Erinnerung von Snape handelte), hätte Harry niemals erraten, dass es sich hier um einen Ort in der Zaubererwelt handelte. Es erschien so kalt und unheimlich (und das war es wahrscheinlich auch), aber es lag definitiv zu wenig Magie in der Luft. Es war wirklich kalt, und Harry schlang seine Arme um sich, sich wundernd, warum er es fühlen konnte.

Ein erstickter Schrei riss Harry aus seinen Überlegungen, und er wirbelte herum, absolut baff, dass er nicht vorher realisiert hatte, dass er nicht alleine war. Das war Snapes Erinnerung; zumindest er musste hier sein. Warum war er dann überrascht? Harry gefror bei dem Anblick, den die drei Personen vor ihm boten, das Blut in den Adern. Er konnte nicht wirklich entscheiden, was ihn mehr mitnahm: Voldemort, der weit mehr wie Tom Riddle aussah, das manische Leuchten in seinen Augen, das Harry an die Kammer des Schreckens erinnerte; Snape, der viel zu jung aussah, um bereits mit Voldemort zu tun haben zu können; oder der junge Mann (der nicht viel älter als Charlie sein konnte), der in einer Lache seines eigenen Blutes lag, das fröhlich aus den zahllosen Schnitten und anderen Wunden floss. Sein Gesicht war zu einer Maske müden Schmerzes verzogen, was darauf hindeutete, dass seine Qual bereits vor ein paar Stunden begonnen hatte. Blutverkrustete und verschwitzte Strähnen seines Haares, das ihm bis zu den Wangenknochen reichte, klebten an seinem Gesicht, und Harry konnte absolut nicht sagen, ob seine natürliche Haarfarbe blond oder braun gewesen war; nun war es ein tiefes blutrot. Er fühlte die Galle in seinem Hals hochsteigen als er einen Blick auf den Hals des Mannes warf. Es schien als ob...

Harry schlug beide Hände vor den Mund und kämpfte gegen den Zwang an, sich zu übergeben. Er wunderte sich kurz, warum er die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen fühlen konnte und wieso sein Körper überhaupt reagieren konnte, aber dann kehrte sein Verstand wieder zurück zu dem sich ihm bietenden Bild.

"Solch ein kleiner Schreihals ist er... war er", zischte Voldemort (aber sein Zischen war nicht so eindrucksvoll wie Harry es zuvor gehört hatte) mit einem herablassenden Blick auf den Mann zu seinen Füßen. "Muss wohl seinen Hals heiser geschrieen haben. Aber nun muss er sich darum keine Sorgen mehr machen..." Er kicherte böse.

Harry fühlte Angst, als er realisierte, dass die Stimmbänder des Mannes tatsächlich herausgerissen worden waren. Wie sie das geschafft hatten ohne seine Luftröhre oder andere wichtige Arterien zu verletzen, war Harry ein Rätsel, aber er schätzte, dass Magie eine große Rolle dabei gespielt hatte.

Warum hatte er Angst? Er sollte sich angeekelt fühlen oder zumindest gründlich erschüttert, aber alle Emotionen, die er wahrnehmen konnte, waren Furcht... und Wut. Und selbst die Wut hatte eine unbestimmte Quelle, und sie war nicht einmal auf Voldemort gerichtet oder auf Snape sondern auf...

"Lucius", wisperte Harry. "Du verdammter Bastard." Und wo war das nun hergekommen?

"Severus", zischte Voldemort. "Du darfst deine Initiation vollenden..." Er ließ den Satz schwanger in der Luft hängen, ein perverses Vergnügen aus der Situation ziehend. "Bon Appetite."

Snape zögerte den kürzesten Moment, aber dann verneigte er sich und drehte sich zu dem Mann um, dessen Augen beinahe lächerlich groß wurden. Furcht und Anspannung gingen in großen Wellen von ihm aus, und Harry musste nicht sonderlich empathisch sein, um dies zu fühlen. Die Lippen des anderen bewegten sich aufgebracht, aber nicht mehr als ein Gurgeln und ein wenig Blut entkam seinem Mund. Seine Kleider waren an manchen Stellen zerrissen und mit seiner eigenen lebensgebenden Essenz getränkt.

Snape fuhr mit einem spitzen, blassen Finger über das Gesicht des Mannes (Harry realisierte wieder, dass der Mann mindestens fünf Jahre älter als Snape sein musste), und ein Zittern aus Ekel und Aufregung füllte ihn. Als Snape die Bluse auseinander riss, einen geschmeidigen Oberkörper offenlegend, und mit seinem Nagel über eine Brust kratzte bis Blut herauslief, musste Harry wieder das ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen unterdrücken.

Er sollte nicht hinsehen, er wusste das; das hier war das jüngere Selbst seines gehassten Lehrers, der gerade dabei war, etwas Unverzeihliches zu begehen – selbst wenn es nicht als solches vom Ministerium bezeichnet wurde. Er sollte nicht hinsehen, aber eine unbekannte Kraft (mit seiner morbiden und perversen Neugier gepaart) hielt ihn auf seinem Platz; hielt ihn davon ab, seinen Blick abzuwenden. Er fühlte sich krank, und zum ersten Mal in dieser Erinnerung wusste er, dass es seine eigene Emotion war.

Der Mann versuchte zu schreien, und Harry schnappte zurück in die Gegenwart der Erinnerung, aber der Anblick, der seine sich langsam wieder fokussierenden Pupillen grüßte, war nicht der, den er erwartet (und gefürchtet) hatte.

Die gurgelnden und wimmernden Geräusche, die der Mann ausstieß, brachten Tränen in Harrys Augen; er versuchte, sie auszublocken, und presste seine Handflächen gegen seine Ohren. Er wusste, dass der andere in der Gegenwart höchstwahrscheinlich schon längst tot war und dass Harry nichts tun konnte, das zu verändern, und es fühlte sich bitter auf seiner Zunge an. Harry konnte ihm nicht helfen, aber er musste ihm auch nicht beim Sterben zusehen. Er wünschte, er wäre zurück in seinem eigenen Verstand, weit weg von den verdrehten Erfahrungen seines Zaubertränkemeisters, zurück in dem Hafen seiner eigenen Hölle. Aber wieder konnte er nicht; und der 'wahre' Snape war nirgendwo in Sicht, um ihn rauszuholen. Harry wunderte sich kurz, was Snape tun würde, wenn er zurück kam (weil er einfach wusste, dass Snape sich dessen bewusst sein würde, was genau Harry gesehen hatte), aber dann kamen seine Gedanken zu einem abrupten Halt als Snapes Zauberstab auf die Brust des Mannes deutete und der Zauberer ein paar sanft gesprochene Worte aufsagte. Dann war da ein krachendes Geräusch, dann riss etwas, wieder krachen, reißen, krachen, reißen... bis die letzte Rippe gebrochen und nach außen verdreht war, und das innere Arbeiten eines noch immer, wenn auch kaum noch, lebenden menschlichen Wesens offen legte.

Es schien so unecht, als die Gestalt des Mannes in einem Bild der Agonie gefror: Seine riesigen, angstvollen Augen, sein grauenvolles Pseudo-Schreien, seine krampfenden Finger und sein Blut, das aus seiner Brust schoss als Snape das noch schlagende Herz herausriss. Das Organ zog sich ein paar Mal zusammen, den Mann und Snape mit frischem Blut bespritzend; die Augen des Mannes, obwohl noch immer weit geöffnet, wurden glasig. Und als das Herz seinen letzten Schlag tat, wurde der Mann ganz still, Snape nahm einen Bissen, und Harry verlor seinen Kampf und entleerte seinen Magen auf den steinigen Boden.

Einen Moment später war der Boden noch immer steinig, aber da waren keine Spuren von Blut mehr, nur der unverkennbare Gestank von Zaubertränken. Der saure Geschmack von Erbrochenem war noch immer in seinem Mund, und Harry verzog seine Nase vor Ekel, als er schnell den Boden mit einem Ratzeputz-Zauber reinigte. Nachdem er seinen Zauberstab wieder eingesteckt hatte, raffte sich Harry zu einer knienden Position hoch und hob seinen Kopf an, um... das Ende von Snapes Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet zu finden.

"Aber, Potter", sagte der Tränkelehrer, und Harry konnte erraten, dass seine unheimliche Gelassenheit nichts Gutes bedeutete. "Sind wir heute nicht neugierig?" Ein Lächeln – ein tatsächliches Lächeln! – kurvte seine dünnen Lippen, als Snape in einer gequälten Manier seufzte.

"Pro-Professor, Sir!" stammelte Harry, Kennwort Schadensbegrenzung. "Ich habe nicht- Ich habe nicht versucht i-in Ihren Verstand einzudringen! I-ich schwöre! Es war ein Un-Unfall! Ich wollte Sie nur hin-hinausstoßen!"

"Ja", Snapes Lächeln wurde noch breiter, "das kann ich glauben. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du etwas gesehen hast, das du nicht hättest sehen dürfen, nicht wahr?" Warum bloß schrie er nicht? Warum versuchte er nicht, Harry zu erwürgen? Warum hatte Harry überhaupt solche verstörenden Gedanken? "Und während die anderen Erinnerungen, die du dich erdreistet hast zu sehen, vergleichsweise harmlos waren, war es diese nicht. Ich kann dich nicht mit diesem Stück Information ziehen lassen..."

"Sie können mich nicht töten!" rief Harry. "Ich habe nicht-"

"Potter!" knurrte Snape, und Harry konnte nicht glauben, wie erleichtert er sich aufgrund des gewohnten Tones in der Stimme seines Lehrers fühlte. "Natürlich werde ich dich nicht töten – wie überaus verlockend diese Vorstellung auch sein mag..."

"Aber S-Sie sagten", lockte Harry. Dieses hin und her machte seinen Kopf ganz duselig.

"Ich realisiere langsam, dass du wahrhaftig – und unglücklicherweise – so dämlich bist", sagte Snape gedehnt. "Wie weit denkst du, würde es mich bringen den Goldjungen zu töten? Denkst du denn nie im Voraus? Wie schmerzhaft es auch sein mag es zuzugeben, aber ich... brauche dich – wie der Rest der Zauberer- und Muggel-Welt – um den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Denkst du denn nicht, dass es unklug wäre, die einzige Chance, die wir haben, zu töten, nur um einen plötzlichen Drang zu befriedigen?" Harry blieb still und starrte wie gebannt auf Snapes Zauberstab. "Ich werde dich einfach nur... vergessen lassen." Und wieder dieses unheimliche Lächeln.

"Na los. Vergissmichen Sie mich. Ich kann Ihnen sagen, dass es nicht funktionieren wird." Harry versuchte mutiger zu klingen als er sich fühlte. "Ich werde wissen, dass etwas fehlt, und Hermione wird den Zauber brechen können."

"Vergissmich?" Snape schnaubte. "Hast du denn bereits vergessen, was du gerade gesehen hast?" Unglücklicherweise nicht. "Ich verwende keine gewöhnlichen Gedächtniszauber. Ich kenne mehr Dunkle Flüche und Verhexungen als du jemals sehen wirst, Potter. Ich werde die Erinnerung nicht einfach verzaubern, ich werde sie löschen, oder treffender: Ich werde... einige Minuten deines Lebens entwenden."

"Was!" rief Harry und sprang auf seine Füße, während der Zauberstab seinen Bewegungen folgte. "Das können Sie nicht machen! Das ist Dunkle Magie!"

"Die meisten Dunklen Flüche werden als Dunkle Magie angesehen, Potter", sagte Snape trocken. "Denkst du, das wird mich aufhalten? Und wähle weise; du hast nur einen Versuch."

Ende-

A/N3: Einige Rätsel werden in 'Gegen Die Zeit' gelöst werden, aber diese Story kann alleine stehen.


End file.
